Everything can't go well always, can it?
by The reporter with a gun
Summary: CarLee, pregnancy test, high tempers, a zombie apocalypse. All you need for a good time. Kinda. Two-shot.
1. Are you?

Carley leant her head back against the stingy wall of the motor inn's bathroom. _No, it can't be. We were so careful, dammit! You can't bring up a baby in a zombie apocalypse! I have to tell Lee..._

"Carley? You okay in there?" Lee asked, banging on the door. Carley stood up and pocketed the pregnancy test.

"Yeah, hold on!" Carley flushed the toilet and washed her hands, rushing out of the room.

"Whoa, why so fast?" Lee said, catching her and holding her still. Looking into his eyes, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. "What is-"

"Yeah..." Carley moved away as Lee dropped his arms down from her shoulders, taking the test.

"You're... Oh god..."

"I told you this secret relationship crap wouldn't work out." Carley shook her head, looking down at the floor.

"Carley, darling, it will. Just not as secret any more. We'll have to tell Clem, and we'll have to tell Lilly." Lee held her chin up with his hand. Carley nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

"Tell me what?" A voice from the doorway spoke, and the two broke apart quicker than anything. Lilly was stood in the doorway, along with Clem, who was hidden behind her leg.

"Uhh, Lilly..." Carley could feel the sweat running down her face.

"Tell, me, what?" Lilly asked again, moving into the room. Lee looked at Carley and Carley looked at Lee. "Hey, this secret sharing bullshit has to end." Lee nodded to Carley and passed the test to Lilly, who frowned, and when she looked at it, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you two crazy?!" Lilly asked, sudden alarm in her voice. Carley and Lee took a step back, and Lilly dropped the test to the floor. Unseen to the adults eyes, Clem snuck in and picked it up. "You can't be! Jesus fuck guys, this is the apocalypse!"

"What is this?" The little voice asked from behind Lilly. Lee and Carley looked around Lilly, who turned around, to see Clem holding the test. She ran towards Lee who picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Well, sweet pea, it means that Carley and I are having our own little boy or girl." Lee explained, while Carley gulped and Lilly raged inside her head.

"Like, a little brother or sister for me?" Clem asked, her innocent eyes lighting up. Lee looked back to Carley for a second, then back to Clem.

"Yeah, I guess. Is that okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! This will be great!" Clem was so happy the smile on her face made Lee and Carley smile.

"I hope you two know what the fuck you're doing." Lilly said and left, slamming the door.

"She said a lot of swears."


	2. Not any more

"Alright then, everybody out!" Lilly shouted, anger coursing through her veins, corrupting her thought.

"Lilly..." Lee tried to interject, but Lilly just growled.

"Out!" Lilly ordered, and everyone, minus Katjaa and Duck got out. Kenny went to work on the front wheel and get the walker out.

"Okay, anything you want to say, Carley?" Lilly asked, glaring at the short woman.

"No, of course not." Carley said, frowning at the accusation. Glancing at Lee, she knew he was thinking the same thing. What if Lilly didn't remember their secret?

"What about you, Ben?!" Lilly stepped closer to the teen, and he whimpered.

"I- uh... can we please j-just get back in the RV...?" Ben could feel the sweat running down his face.

"Stop this, Lilly! You're scaring him!" Carley shouted, Blocking Ben from Lilly.

"Lilly, calm down, this is stupid. It wasn't Carley, I know that." Lee said, trying to reason with the woman.

"Or maybe it was both of you! ...No, you'd never do it, not with her in your care." Lilly pointed to Clementine who was in the doorway to the RV, looking worried and scared.

"Wh-why don't we v-vote?" Ben asked, and earned looks from everyone. Before anyone could tell Ben what a fuckwit he was, Lilly cheered up.

"That's a great idea! Ben, you're saying it was Carley, right? Good. Carley?" Lilly asked, a bit too overjoyed. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm not voting." Carley said, frustrated with all of this crap.

"Kenny, what about you?!"

"I don't know, Jesus fuck Lilly." Kenny shouted back, trying to pull the zombie from under the RV.

"You're vote counts for you AND Katjaa." Lilly spoke, hate ringing through her body. "Now, Ben, you're definitely saying it was Carley?" After everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten about the test.

"I- I, err..." Been clammed up, scared.

"You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But, you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once!" Carley had had enough of Lilly and just wanted her to shut the hell up.

"There you are you fucker!" They all turned around to see Kenny stomping on a walkers head, crushing it. "Now, what the fuck is all the fuss about?"

For Lee, the next second seemed to go on forever.

He glanced back at Lilly when he saw movement. He saw her pull Carley's gun out of the back of her trousers. He saw her level the gun with the back of Carley's head.

He jumped forward, pushing the gun down, away from Carley's head.

The rest of the group turned around, startled.

_**BAM**_

Lee heard the bullet explode out of the end of the gun, he heard it pierce flesh, and he heard someone other than him and Lilly hit the ground. Not Carley, please...

"What the fuck?!" Time resumed itself as Kenny came rushing towards the trio and Ben, who was still stood in the same place. Kenny yanked Lilly up and shoved her to the side, taking the gun off her. Lee scrambled up to look for Carley, but she wasn't there. He looked towards the ground and saw her, holding her stomach covered in blood.

_No._


End file.
